


Addicted

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of Gallavich week - Sexy times. Pure sex ... naughty naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Ian grabs my shoulders and throws me down on the bed with such force that I bounce. Before I can even get my bearings he is on top of me, forcing my legs apart with his knees, his mouth attacking mine. His hot hands run under my shirt, lifting it in the process and is pulling it over my head as I take in a much needed breath. Ian barely lets me get that air, his lips back to their bruising force on mine. Our teeth clang together and I moan as his tongue runs along mine. He is pressing into me, rubbing his body along mine. Our cocks rubbing together through our jeans. Dry humping like a bunch of … well fucking teenagers. 

It’s so fucking hot!

He is biting along my neck, down to my collar bone. Sucking harshly, creating little marks on my skin while my fingers tangle in his fiery hair. He moves down my body, his own torso sliding along mine. He stops at my waist and he looks up at me as he rips the belt from my jeans and has my pants open, my hard cock in his hand before I can blink. His eyes are full of heat and lust and something dangerous. It only makes me even harder for him. 

He grins wickedly before lowering his mouth to my cock. He licks a broad strip up my cock and back down again and I shiver. My dick’s favorite place on earth is Ian’s mouth and I’m practically quivering in anticipation. His hand moves up and down my shaft slowly, his tongue still licking. 

I let out an involuntary moan and his eyes shoot to mine again before he engulfs me down to the root. My head flies back, my back arching as I shout his name. This only spurs him on and he does it again, his nose hitting the base of my cock. His throat constricts around me and I am gripping the sheets like I’m falling. My legs are shaking as he continues this outrageous torture he is wreaking on me. 

I’m so close and he must know, because he lets the head of cock slip out of his mouth with an audible pop as he starts to pull my jeans down. He’s not so much pulling as he is fucking yanking, his total lack of patience doing crazy things to me. I have never seen Ian like this. It’s incredibly sexy. 

As soon as I’m bare he pushes my knees to my chest and starts sucking my balls into his mouth. One at a time, his tongue bathing them and sucking them both in. His warm grip is on my dick as he slowly pumps me up and down. I’m going crazy, my head whipping back and forth, my legs shaking. I thought nothing could ever feel so damn good. Boy was I was wrong. 

His mouth leaves my balls and goes lower, and I make the most embarrassing sound as his tongue licks my asshole. Ian has NEVER done this and oh my God it is incredible. He does it again and again. I clamp my mouth shut as my eyes roll back in my head. I’m teetering on the edge, just about to fall over when Ian stops. 

“Noise Mick… make more noise,” he barks at me. 

I automatically open my mouth and the sounds bursting from me should shame me but I find I don’t care. Instead I am unabashedly mewling and moaning and writhing underneath Ian. His hands and his mouth and his tongue are working me over and I am a screaming mess. I am on the edge again and I grunt his name letting him know when my dick is engulfed again. I don’t so much come as I explode. My whole body arching, stars exploding in my eyes as my cock jerks crazily in Ian’s mouth. 

It is the most intense orgasm I have ever had and my whole body is shaking as he swallows around me. I look down at Ian, my hands tangled in his hair and wonder what the hell got into him. 

I open my mouth to ask him when he starts to crawl up my body, that piercing look in his eyes again. 

As he kisses me I find I don’t care. I just want more of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Love? Hate? Tell me about it!


End file.
